Bleach: A Different Tale
by TaichoMorgan23
Summary: Bleach from the very beginning, told from a greatly altered view point. If you don't want to read, the don't. Please enjoy. ON HIATUS


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, I just own this plot. I am just a guy who likes Bleach and got bored. _Very _bored.

Bleach: A Different Tale

Prologue

***This story assumes general knowledge of the manga/anime series Bleach***

It was a dark night in Karakura Town. The sky was filled with rain that fell from the blackened clouds. On occasion lightning could be seen flashing against the heavens. All of Karakura was being drenched in the downpour. Across town shone a small light within the dark night.

Light shone through a small shop, illuminating the alley next to it. The shop was built in a traditional 14th century Japanese style being made of what seemed to be bamboo and paper. The owner of the shop was looking out his window, with a small frown etching his unshaven face. He had sandy blonde hair that was mostly covered in his white striped, green bucket hat. He stood at a tall six feet wearing a green shirt and pair of pants and, black coat that reached to his ankles.

"When will this rain stop?" Kisuke sighed.

It had been raining for the last couple weeks and Kisuke was growing quite tired of it. His shop saw no business as the rainy days went on.

"If this rain keeps up, I'll be out of business in a week." he groaned.

Suddenly a loud crash came from the alley next to the shop. Kisuke turned his head to see a small black cat was walking out of the alley, soaked from the rain. Its yellow eyes found Kisuke and held him in a stare.

"Yoruichi?" asked Kisuke

"Hello Kisuke, it's been a while." the cat said in a deep baritone voice.

"It has. What brings you to my humble little shop?" he said with a grin.

Yoruichi's eyes narrowed at the jovial shop keeper. Kisuke let out a nervous chuckle realizing Yoruichi was soaked.

"Heh heh come on in.", he said.

Once inside, they sat at the low rising table in the back of the shop. Yoruichi was beginning to dry off, as Kisuke re-entered the room with a saucer of milk.

"I brought milk! ~", he said in sing song voice.

Yoruichi's eyebrow rose while glaring at Kisuke.

"We have a problem Kisuke."

"Oh? What does the leader of the Onmitsukidō need from a humble shop owner like me", he said with a grin.

"This is serious Kisuke!" yelled Yoruichi

Kisuke's jovial demeanor quickly dissolved, adopting his calculating gaze. It was rare to see Yoruichi so worked up. He took off his hat, setting it off to the side.

"Alright, tell me what happened."

Taking a breath, Yoruichi began.

"Alright, a few hours ago I was sent to the World of the Living to do some reconnaissance on a Hollow that was rumored to be killing off Shinigami in the area. I began looking around the area when I saw a woman fighting off a hollow. The reiatsu coming off it was unnatural; it felt warped almost at a taicho's level."

"That's rather unusual." said Kisuke.

"Yeah. What's more is that the woman fighting it off didn't seem affected by its reiatsu. It was unreal."

"What happened next?"

"Naturally I was going to intervene and kill the hollow, but…"

"But?"

Yoruichi sighed. "But as I was moving to attack, the woman began firing off reishi arrows at the hollow."

Kisuke raised his eyebrows at that.

"A Quincy? It's been a long time since they've been active." said Kisuke.

Yoruichi nodded before continuing.

"I watched on as the battle continued, the Quincy kept the Hollow at a distance for a while. But as it dragged on the Quincy became slower and tired. So did the Hollow. The Hollow began to charge her, but a reishi arrow quickly pierced its' mask. As the Hollow disappeared, the Quincy was beginning to collapse, moving towards something. I couldn't see for sure at the time. I went down to her to see how she was…"

_*Flash back*_

_The Quincy woman was lying on the ground, exhausted from the battle with the Hollow. She was completely drained of reiatsu. The fatigue was over-whelming, her vision began to swim. She moved slowly to a carriage that had been knocked over before the fight. From the carriage, two sets of cries could be heard. Two small children were lying next to it. The Quincy held them weakly and tried to calm their cries._

"_Shh…it's alright Ichigo…Senna…" she cooed weakly. _

_Her eyes widened as a sudden pressure appeared next to her. Turning to see the source, the Quincy came to face Yoruichi. Yoruichi looked at the woman and her two children. She was in a pitiful state; blood spattered over her blouse, rips in her clothes where cuts and bites were, and soaked from the rain._

"_Have you come to finish me off Shinigami?" the Quincy asked hoarsely._

"_No. You're very weak Quincy. I doubt you'll survive from this encounter, not even my Kid__ō__ can help at this point." said Yoruichi sadly._

_Tears began to form in her eyes as the Quincy looked down at her children. She didn't want to be separated from them, nor them from her, but her wounds were too much to handle._

"_Shinigami" she began. "Please, I know your kind hold no love for mine… but please, ensure the safety of my children…"_

_Yoruichi was stunned. The Quincy were a very prideful race, and would rather die first before asking a Shinigami for help. Hearing a request from one was beyond shocking. _

"_I promise, Quincy" Yoruichi replied performing Kons__ō__ on the fallen Quincy._

"_Masaki…My name is Masaki, Masaki Kurosaki…"_

_Yoruichi took the two children as Masaki's body began to fade into reishi. Using shunpo, Yoruichi started towards the Urahara __Shōten__ as quickly as possible._

_*End flashback*_

Kisuke sat in contemplation at hearing Yoruichi's tale, rubbing his chin as he thought.

"So" he began, "Where are these two kids?"

"I talked to Tessai before you found me. They are with him" Yoruichi replied.

Kisuke nodded. Tessai was one of his employees in the Shōten and a good friend of both Kisuke and Yoruichi.

"_Those kids couldn't be in better hands under the circumstances." _He thought.

"What can I do to help Yoruichi?" he asked.

"Kisuke, I know things have been tense these last 100 years, but I'm asking you to take care of them."

"I don't know, Yoruichi, I have enough trouble getting Tessai to change the stock around. How do you expect me to raise a couple of children?"

"Please Kisuke? I can't raise them in the Soul Society; the Central 46 would have them executed the moment I give my report."

Yoruichi then did the most despicable thing a cat can do; give the kitty pout. Kisuke's eyes widened, none could resist Yoruichi's pout. He sighed.

"Fine I'll take care of Ichigo and Senna. _However,_ I want something in return."

"Oh dear…" Yoruichi sighed. "Okay I'll get…wait, how did you know the children's names?"

Kisuke shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Kisuke." Yoruichi began, "Were you watching the fight?"

"I may have walked by the area…Ahh!" he yelled.

Scratch marks littered Kisuke's face. A bit of blood dripped from Yoruichi's claws.

"Baka"

**Author's Note:**

**Hello all, this fan fiction is my first one of **_**many**_** down the road. I like Bleach and thought this would be fun. Plus I was bored. **_**Incredibly **_**bored. I hope you lot who read this will enjoy, and if not, your issue not mine. On a final note, please I implore you, if you're going to criticize me, do it in a constructive and creative manner. Otherwise, kindly shut up.**

ollH


End file.
